deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Satou
Background Suzuki Ichirou is a Programmer who was stuck working on 2 projects during holiday due to his Junior Programmer disappearing right before the game's release, forcing Ichirou to fix all the bugs and specifications. His director/planner can barely remember his name even though they have been on the same team for half a year at most. He almost called him Satou. He has also been called Satou since his school days. He woke up in a game-like world after falling asleep on his desk for around 30 hours of debugging and checking, causing him to think it was a dream at first. He arrived in a parallel world as a 15 year old teenager named Satou. His initial attributes were all 10 at level 1. He fainted/collapsed after activating 【Meteor Shower】 and leveled up from 1 to 310. He is able to change his info, such as name, title, level, skills, etc., at will, but is limited to only those he has obtained, which includes None. Appearance A 29 year old man with his appearance from when he was 15. He is thin, has black hair, and no facial hair. He has a decent build and with the 【Poker-Face】 skill, he always looks calm. Plot Seryuu City After some day (more than 8 days) journey from Dragon God Valley, Satou finally arrived in Seryuu City. With his Unique Skill 【All Map Exploration】 he gathered information about the city and common sense about this world. After arriving at Seryuu City, he changed his clothes to non worn-out dark green robe. He issued an ID after changing his level to 1 from 312. After the gatekeeper checked Satou's status information with machine like LCD screen called Yamato Stone and give him some city rule, he entered the city. In the city, he was dragged by a young beauty and the daughter of inn owner, Martha), to stay at her inn. He decided to go sightseeing around city and buy some clothes and food. A carriage passed by Satou with some slaves in it and he saw two interesting beautiful girls, girl with black hair and black eyed (like Yamato Nadeshiko) who could easily become an idol in Japan and a girl with violet wavy hair with strange title 【Witch of the Lost Kingdom】【Mad Princess】. Their names are Lulu and Arisa, respectively. Next day, guided by Nadi (the worker guild vice-manager, Satou goes around the town with a horse-drawn carriage and to get information about the town. He also got information about the Hero Summoning and 66 year Demon King's resurrection cycle. He finally got to the inner wall and got into a troublesome situation. No-Life King Zen The "No-Life King Zen" was a reincarnated elf with the unique skill of instantaneous regeneration. Due to his extensive knowledge he was known as a sage. His wife was kidnapped by the previous Marquis Muno and he was executed. He returned back to life as a lich (and gained immunity to physical attacks) and found his wife's raped corpse and the corpses of all his relatives. He brought his dead relatives back as Undead and killed all the nobles responsible. The Undead were only cleared up after the King sent his armies. However, Zen escaped. Zen tried to kidnap Mia, the youngest Elf of the Boruenan Forest, to use her blood to control the Maze left behind by Trazayuya Boruenan. Satou was unable to stop Mia from getting kidnapped, thus, he went together with her to the Maze. The Maze is modeled after the Dungeon of Selbira City. Satou cleared the maze and reached Zen. Apparently, Zen's only wish is to die and be free from his undying body. Thus, he tries to make Satou, who already has the 【Hero】 title, get the 【Hero】 title. Satou, then, killed Zen, per his wish, using the 【Holy Sword Gjallahorn】 he got from Zen. Muno Barondom A northern territory plagued by the wrath of the 【No-Life King Zen】. Every noble that tried to take over the territory, after the death of the previous Marquis Muno, died and every single blood-related or marriage related relative died along with them. Until, Leon, a noble with a clean heart inherited the territory. However, the riches of the territory had already been divided amongst the neighboring territories. Moreover, a mid-class demon disguised as the Counsel of the territory had brainwashed Baron Muno and his subordinates leading to absolute poverty throughout the entire territory. Satou, under a disguise, killed the demon with his newly created 【Holy Bolt】, while Liza, Tama, and Mia destroyed the Undead created by the demon. Lady Karina Muno, the second daughter of Baron Muno, used the power of the 【Intelligence Tool Raka】 she found in an abandoned mansion behind her mansion and got help from the Giants that lived near the border of the territory to destroy the Undead. She mistook Satou for the one who shot down the demon, but, reluctantly, stopped after her elder sister told her that the hero already left, which was a trick by Satou. Afterwards, Satou was, reluctantly, made to accept an Honorary Cheveliar Peerage by Counsel Nina Rottol and Baron Muno. He was also given the hand of Lady Karina and a diplomat position for the Barondom, but he quickly refused both. Bollhart City Satou visited the Dwarf City of Bollhart on his way to Selbira City. There, he visited the smithy of the dwarves with the help of a recommendation of Counsel Rottol, who was acquainted with Driar, the mayor of the city and the son of Dohar. Dohar, later, allowed Satou to take part in creation of the Mythril sword, Fairy Sword Trazayuya, which Dohar then gifted to Satou. Satou and the gang also met a lot of second and third sons of Nobles who were attempting to buy any magic sword they could find as having a magic sword is the only way to reach the second round of the competition held every three years in the Oyugock Dukedom. This was because most noble sons that don't inherit the territory are downgraded to 【Commoner】. The only way they can succeed in life is by becoming a noble guard of the Duke. Gururian City Soon after arriving in Gururian City, Satou and the gang found it getting terrorized by a mid-class demon, which they defeated. In the process, Satou saved Princess of Rumooku Kingdom. He then became acquainted with Earl Walgock, the Viceroy of Gururian City, and became good friends with Ririna, the daughter of Earl Walgock, and her friends. He also promised to train them, which he did healf-heartedly. Oyugock Capital Puta Town A small fishing village which houses a number of magic hunters. Whom are hunters who hunt magic creature and monsters for their magic cores. Here Satou and the loli harem catch wind of another transported human though the magical mayonnaise. Boruenan Forest One of the Elven forests, this one in perticular is home to Mia and the 【No-Live King Zen】. This is the location of one of the eight world trees which sucks mana from the either into the earth. Labyrinth City The city that grew around the local labyrinth. the common exports of course are magic cores and parts of monsters. Satou has set up an orphanage to take in the overflowing amount of abandoned children and train them to raid the labyrinth to make a living. Satou has set numerous bases here, both on the surface and inside the labyrinth for power leveling. Royal Capital Kingdom Conference Titles :Main Article: Titles Abilities :Main Article: Abilities Notable Weapons / Items :Main Article: Items 'Trivia' *Satou when returning to the Earldom Seryuu mentions that 2 years have passed *Satou has been kissed by Arisa, Dryad, Sera, and Zena respectively. *He's weak to horror movies.Chapter 5-9 Quotes * "I think Arisa misunderstands the meaning of cheats sometimes." * "As terribly beautiful they are, they're still not at the level of Lulu anyway." * "It depends on the person. I personally prefer girls that are older than me." Specifically about 100 million years old. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:World Crosser Category:Japanese Category:Skill Category:Shiga Kingdom Category:Noble Category:Explorer Category:Mithril Plate Explorer